lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Article of the Week Nominations Archive/2008
Accepted Nominations 2008 Missing Pieces *Nominated by:--Mc peko 06:20, 20 November 2007 (PST) *This is what is going on in Lost-land at the moment. And I think there should always be a featured article. There is currently none. *I second or is it third this piece of the feature article--Reena511 11:36, 14 January 2008 (PST) *'Yep'. It's almost over, ought to be featured. Froglars 06:20, 20 January 2008 (PST) Richard Alpert * Nominated by: Sam McPherson **This is a very well-written article, and contains information about one of the most enigmatic and mysterious characters on the show. In my opinion, it is very worthy for featured article. -- 07:54, 27 July 2008 (PDT) Agree: I love the character, and it's a great article. -- 21:19, 3 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree': Its nice and crisp, to the point. -- 06:11, 6 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree': A nicely written article, with very interesting subject matter. -- 01:15, 7 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree' - 18:06, 7 August 2008 (PDT) *Nominated by Nickb123 *I think this article is very well designed, and a good example of episode guide standard. -- 06:19, 6 August 2008 (PDT) **'Agree' per Nick. -- 06:35, 6 August 2008 (PDT) **'Agree': This is one of my favorite episodes ever. Great article too. -- 09:07, 6 August 2008 (PDT) **'Slight Agree' It's good, but I think most of the other articles currently nominated are better. -- 01:15, 7 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree' - Should definitely be an AOTW at some point during this long hiatus. - 18:06, 7 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree' per evryone else apart from Blue Eagle Islander. 18:37, 13 August 2008 (PDT) Mystery Tales No. 40 *Nominated by:Nickb123 *I always enjoy literary references on the show, and although the article is not the longest, I think its content is reasonably laid out but more importantly very interesting. In particular, if you actually read March Has 32 Days (there's a link in the article, and come on its only 4 pages and with pictures!) - you'll notice great overlaps with Lost which I think could potentially be very important. So it would be nice to reference this, and feature this on the front page, with interest as opposed to necessarily fantastic prose. AOTW should be about interest as well as exceptionally well written pieces. -- 16:09, 10 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agreed': I hadn't really looked at this article until now, but it is very well written, and I think it has many tie-in's to Lost, especially about Desmond's experience. -- 16:15, 10 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agreed': A great example of Lostpedia's depth and awesome original research articles. -- 02:06, 11 August 2008 (PDT) Michael Dawson *Nominated by: CTS *Michael has been through a lot of history on the Island, including building the raft, captured by the Tailies, and leading a rescue mission for Walt. He betrayed the survivors in one of Lost's most shocking moments, and then left on a boat (leaving Jack, Kate, and Sawyer in the Others' hands). He later returned on the Kahana to redeem himself for his actions (which he did by saving the Oceanic Six). Michael's story-arc is very unique too: he was a main characters in Seasons 1 and 2, and he wasn't seen throughout Season 3, but he came back for his long-awaited return in Season 4. This is one of the best-written character articles I've seen, and Michael should definitely be featured. *'Agree.' Michael is one of the more complex characters in the series. The plot could not have been advanced without "a" Michael or a collection of people doing the things he did.-- 13:02, 11 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree': Wonderfully written article, I think. -- 15:21, 11 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree': Great character article, although we have had two in a row, so not straight away. -- 01:13, 12 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree': A character that is very intricate and has a lot of depth. Even though I think Sayid should have thrown him overboard for betraying us.:P The article obviously has great quality and should be showcased.--JinxTalk 11:45, 19 August 2008 (PDT) *'Agree': Several major plot points have revolved around Michael. 14:49, 30 August 2008 (PDT) Pilot, Part 1 * Nominated by: Sam McPherson **Several other episodes, such as "Through the Looking Glass," and "The Man Behind the Curtain," have obtained featured article status. I feel, that in this long break ahead, we should look back on the episode that started it all. The article is also very well written. -- 19:45, 20 July 2008 (PDT) :Yes: I like this one, it sets a good example of how episode articles should be formatted - the prose summaries are not too detailed or therein lack of, the pictures are well organized in the zig-zag fashion to render well on all web browsers, and content is in line with episode manual of style policy. So yeah, I like it. -- 06:07, 6 August 2008 (PDT) :Yes: This episode was one of the best Lost episodes out there, and the article is a great reflection of this. -- 06:13, 6 August 2008 (PDT) :Agree - Can't see why not. - 18:06, 7 August 2008 (PDT) DHARMA booth video *Nominated by *A very interesting and current article, is well written as well. **'Agree' - This is a good article. It produced some very spirited discussion/theories and is better because of that. It was fun to work on.-- 17:06, 25 October 2008 (PDT) *'Agree' The best part of the DIRP, and currently LP's best article on it. -- 17:01, 7 November 2008 (PST) Beach camp battle *Nominated by CTS *I think this is a fantastic article, and is written on a very memorable event in the Lost timeline. I think all the battle articles are good, but I like this one the best. -- 14:50, 15 December 2008 (PST) *'Agree' But with bias, as I wrote the first version of it, and it hasn't been changed much. -- 05:10, 16 December 2008 (PST) :*Barracks battle and Battle at the helicopter are good articles as well. Really, any of these three could be featured. -- 01:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Rejected Nomination 2008 Muffin drop *Nominated by Froglars 05:24, 8 March 2008 (PST) :*'No', a featured article shouldn't be on a userpage. -- 06:07, 8 March 2008 (PST) *'No, no no and no', reasons given by the Crabster. -- 18:09, 12 March 2008 (PDT) *'NO' for the Crab's reason. -- 02:02, 13 March 2008 (PDT) *'No'- 17:12, 16 March 2008 (PDT) ISLAND HISTORY i'm new at this, but how about the worlds first ISLAND HISTORY... http://www.lostpedia.com/wiki/Island_history Nominated by 08:52, 18 April 2008 (PDT) Frog *Nominated by: 09:36, 16 June 2008 (PDT) **This has been an enduring mystery on the show for quite some time. The frog mission brought together Sawyer and Hurley in a very emotionally gripping event. Plus it's summer hiatus, so we should breathe some life into these old scenes. :STRONG DISAGREE: this is far from AOTW material. -- 11:24, 16 June 2008 (PDT) ::*I would like to direct your attention to the fact that this article, a parody theory about cardboard boxes, was once AOTW. At least the frog is actually canon! 11:50, 16 June 2008 (PDT) :::*But there are numerous other articles that have AOTW potential over tree frog. -- 14:10, 16 June 2008 (PDT) ::::True, but they're not as funny. :) 18:30, 16 June 2008 (PDT) :'Strong Disagree every other nomination deserves AotW over this, its mainly just quotes! -- 05:20, 17 June 2008 (PDT) ::But that is the joke. The frog article is great because, 1) it highlights the thoroughness of the wiki - we track things down to a freakin frog from a throw away/filler scene, 2) it is a great example of the obsessiveness of fans over the slightest details like, oh, maybe the fact it isn't actually a tree frog, 3) it is a good example of the group-dynamic of wikis, since there was an actual discussion if the article should be named "tree frog" or "frog", "But what happens if there's another frog on the show, then we need a 'frog' disambiguation page!", etc., and 4) its just plain funny to have the AOTW to be about a frog! But maybe that's just me, comedy is subjective. 07:58, 17 June 2008 (PDT) :Disagree: Despite the "humor," this frog has little relevance to the overall storyline, and is not material for a featured article. -- 08:37, 2 July 2008 (PDT) F-Missions * Nominated by: rbfskywalker * I think that it is just as good as the A-Missions now **'No': While it is a good article, there is little wording, it's more of a list of different events. -- 17:34, 29 June 2008 (PDT) **'No', I don't think any of the missions should be featured. -- 12:13, 30 June 2008 (PDT) Background cast/middle section survivors *Nominated by: Ryan76el **This is a great article which I have been editing it for weeks and should be Featured article of the week. It has took me and long time because I have made the table alot better by adding more pictures. ***'Slight Disagree': It's a good article, but it's just a table. -- 18:30, 30 June 2008 (PDT) ***'Disagree': As per Blue eagle islander. -- 19:09, 30 June 2008 (PDT) ***'Nope': Sorry, but no. 04:36, 2 July 2008 (PDT) ***'Disagree' per Blue eagle islander. -- 17:42, 8 July 2008 (PDT) Body Count *Nominated by: Orhan94 **This is a great article which I redid the past week, and I think it should be a featured article soon. Now it's looking better than Deceased islanders, because it's features a list of characters that left, joined a group or left the Island, as well as a list deceased characters.--Orhan94 00:52, 7 June 2008 (PDT) ***I would appriciate that some of you replied to this sooner.--Orhan94 00:52, 7 June 2008 (PDT) *First of all, don't ask for an immediate reply. It will take time, like any wiki discussion, for a decision to be made. But, Disagree, as its just a list. A good list, yes, but we have better articles. Good job on the refurbish though. -- 01:18, 7 June 2008 (PDT) *'Disagree'. Like Blue eagle islander said, it is just a list. As for the reply thing: you nominated this today and you expect to get a reply that fast? I nominated Eko and So It Begins weeks ago and there hasn't been any reply, so it obviously takes time. --CTS 10:14, 7 June 2008 (PDT) *'No'. Style over content. The tables take up far too much space compared to the few details they contain. It actually makes it harder to read the information than simpler lists would.-- 20:28, 7 June 2008 (PDT) *'No': It's a list, basically. -- 12:45, 14 July 2008 (PDT) *'No' - While interesting for the Lost fanatic it has no real information and is IMO not got the content needed to be AOTW. - 18:06, 7 August 2008 (PDT) The Other 48 Days * Nominated by: 11:16, 30 June 2008 (PDT) * Besides this episode being brilliant and the best in season 2, it is neat, tidy and easy to follow. It laid down the building blocks for Ana Lucia, Libby, Eko, Bernard and other tail section survivors. The episode is like a season within an episode with unimportant and boring details left out. :No: The summary's not really good enough, in my opinion. -- 08:38, 2 July 2008 (PDT) :No: Maybe in the future but not now. Sentences like "A Zach with a teddy bear points out his sister floating in the water." need work. - 18:06, 7 August 2008 (PDT) Category:Lostpedia Community